White Tiger (Marvel Universe)
(Father) (Daughter) | ability = Enhanced Reflexes, Martial Arts | team = | ally = | fam = | usm = all | voice = Caitlyn Taylor Love | other = }} :White Tiger is from the Non MAU series . White Tiger is a superhero mantle passed from one person to another. It was first used by then passed to his daughter following his death. Ava is currently a part of a team designed to train teenage heroes. History Ava became a hero after her father was taken down in battle fatally by . She took on the mantle of the White Tiger and became affiliated with , also becoming teammates with , and . The four trained alongside and became good friends with him in the process. The team bore witness to tryouts for their group. White Tiger made comments regarding his choice to name himself Spider-Man and even insulted Nova as well for thinking he was the leader of the team. Once Spider-Man lost control of his motorcycle, she and the rest of the team went to aid him in the pandemonium that occurred, and assisted him in a battle against the . She later transferred to his school, where she and the others introduced themselves. Sometime afterward, she was part of the team when they were pulled out of class and went to attain in an attempt to impress . After getting him, they learned that he was really a robot copy of Doom as smaller versions of the villain came out and scattered across the aircraft. Once they were detained, the four stood firmly and took responsibility for the catastrophe. Once the real Doctor Doom tried to intimidate them, White Tiger chased after a brazen Nova willing to accept the challenge of capturing the real villain. Once the group began to take a strain on Peter's relationship with Harry, Ava was invited to a gathering of Harry's friends and was dismissed by the latter for continued interference. As the showed up at the party, White Tiger tried to fight it off and was the only one of the group to not get possessed by it at some point. After that, White Tiger met and learned of Spider-Man's interest in him. She took annoyance with his continued sucking up to the hero and also stood by him after he realized that he had let the group down. Finally, she assisted in saving the hero's armors from being possessed by . Some days later, she and Spider-Man tried to get and were also together during some training by their . After not being chosen to come back to the school on Saturday, she suspected something was wrong and made Spider-Man accompany her. Once she called and got him over there, the two infiltrated the school and learned that Iron Fist, Harry and Flash had been chosen by the couch because he was looking for Spider-Man and believed one of them was him, as he revealed himself to be Taskmaster. She and Peter teamed up together and were able to defeat him, and even joked about Coulson once he was restored after being knocked out. She became something of a reoccurring ally to Spider-Man, and teamed up with him during his battles against Zzazz and Harry once he became influenced by Venom, after interrogating Peter to find out his identity. When the caused a to appear, the five tried to detain the threat before the arrival of . Once he defeated the villain, he treated her and the others with a low standard. After touching the monster's necklace, he changed to a frog and had the group accompany him to . There, they were taken out and sought the help of , who following an apology from Thor provided the group with some weapons to defeat the villain. Following their victory, Ava mocked Peter at school and noticed when he and switched minds. She and the rest of the team revealed their knowledge of the invasions of privacy S.H.I.E.L.D. regularly makes to Spider-Man prior to his confrontation with . During class a few days later, she was knocked out and put into deep sleep by , and later saved by the efforts of Spider-Man, Iron Fist and . White Tiger was the subject of a transformation of sorts, which left her in a rather sloppy state compared to her meticulously neat portrayal. It even got to her teammates, who tried to help her before being taken out by Kraven the Hunter. Soon, all who remained was Spider-Man, who came to aid her. As she revealed her origins to him, the two fought against Kraven and defeated the villain. Though given the option to kill him, she chose against it once reminded of Spider-Man's own vendetta against the man who killed his uncle. She later thanked him and gave him a hug, only to start chasing after Nova once he started recording them. Once the attacked Spider-Man, she learned of the attack when she saw footage of him on news outlets and rushed the scene, where she again fought Kraven the Hunter. Personality Relationships Background Ava Ayala is voiced by Caitlyn Taylor Love. Hector was unvoiced. So far, the only two adapted versions of any of the White Tigers. Ava was made Hector's daughter rather than sister. In the Comics Hector is the first to use the title while Ava is the fifth, and Hector's youngest sister. Ironically, one of the versions worked for Heroes for Hire, the team started by Power Man and Iron Fist. External links *Hector Ayala at Marvel *White Tiger at Wikipedia *Hector Ayala at Wikipedia *Hector Ayala at Wikipedia *Hector Ayala (Earth-TRN123) at Marvel Database *Ava Ayala (Earth-TRN123) at Marvel Database *Hector Ayala (Earth-616) at Marvel Database *Ava Ayala (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Heroes (Ultimate Spider-Man) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Ultimate Spider-Man) Category:Deceased Characters (Ultimate Spider-Man)